


Create Your Own

by CloudAtlas



Series: Promptathon 2016 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Has Opinions, F/M, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>That one time they had to go undercover as pizza delivery people.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Create Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by **sugar_fey**

“Fruit does not belong on pizza!” Clint yells as the closing door as Natasha pulls him away. “You’ll thank me in the long run!”  
  
“Clint,” she hisses, “Will you shut the fuck up and just _deliver the damn things_.”  
  
“But Nat,” Clint Barton whining is deeply unattractive. Just a shame the rest of him isn’t, because Natasha has standards and Clint shouldn’t be meeting them. Mostly. “They’re ruining the Great American Classic.”  
  
“Pizza is Italian, Clint.”  
  
“They don’t deserve it,” he replies decisively. “Italians once gave me pizza with walnuts on it. Sick and wrong.”  
  
“We are not here,” Natasha reminds him once again, “to judge people’s pizza tastes. We are here so we can apprehend Anthony Keegan and stop his online embezzlement scheme.”  
  
“Which we’re doing through _pizza_?”  
  
“Hey, I didn’t come up with the plan,” Natasha points out, and _God_ does Sitwell have a lot to answer for. “I’m just here to make sure you don’t fuck it up.”  
  
They don’t know what Anthony Keegan looks like or where he lives, they just have a voice recording and the knowledge that Papa Johns in Washington Heights gets an order for an A. Keegan every Thursday night. And this better be the right A. Keegan, because Natasha is never doing this again. Not with Clint.  
  
“I’m gonna rearrange the pepperoni on his pizza to say ‘gotcha!’,” Clint says darkly. “And then I’m going to punch him. And eat his pizza.”  
  
“He’s a vegetarian.”  
  
Clint groans. “I hate this mission.”


End file.
